Ororo and T'Challa in Public Money
by BFS
Summary: Ororo and T'Challa are busy taking care of mutant business while tracking a thief through weapons smugglers and the rest of the German underworld.


Story: Public Money

Ororo was in a victorious mood when she walked out the first communications room into the corridor. Subsequently, she saw T'Challa as he was exiting the second communications room. The room's grey panel door sliding shut behind him.

"I'm to give the main address at the UN mutant policy vote," said Ororo.

"That's great. The Secretary General finally came around," T'Challa said.

"I had to strong arm him a bit though," said Ororo. "We also have to convince the one hundred and ninety countries of the UN to vote for the policy. I asked Zuni to supply us with the mutant treatment measures in all those countries."

Eventually T'Challa and her walked up close to each other.

"You will handle half, and I will deal with the other half," said Ororo while she poked her left index finger into T'Challa's chest.

Then she folded her arms. Some of her white hair was draped over her shoulders, and the ends rested on her forearms. Her body language signaled to T'Challa that it was his turn to divulge the details of his call.

"The Chancellor wants a meeting to discuss Wakanda's stolen money," said T'Challa. "However the meeting is not going to be in Germany. The Chancellor is presently on an overseas trip in preparation for the UN vote. So he wants to have a mid air meeting two miles from the Azores islands in the next four hours."

"All right then," said Ororo while she turned and headed towards the bedroom door that was at the end of the corridor. Her shoes clicking on the floor.

"Also I called Enzi's parents," said T'Challa, "and I found out what might be troubling Umba. Enzi and him broke up."

Ororo stopped, and she turned on her heels. "No wonder he has been acting strangely," Ororo said.

"I thought he would have told me," remarked T'Challa while he rubbed the back of his neck, because he thought a father son relationship had developed between Umba and him.

"Maybe he's not ready to talk about it."

Then Ororo continued into the master bedroom to prepare for the meeting. T'Challa followed.

Once inside, Ororo started to undress while she searched through the closet. Her lean and angular body moving along the row of clothes.

"Enzi's mother was surprised that I did not know," said T'Challa as he pulled off his top garment.

"Really," exclaimed Ororo.

Then she turned around; incidentally, she saw T'Challa's well defined muscled physique. She noted his handsomeness. Moreover he had on the tropical cologne that she liked. At the same time, T'Challa noticed Ororo's half clothed body.

"You get more gorgeous every day," commented T'Challa. "And my love for you grows with the days."

Suddenly Ororo released herself, and her manipulated air currents lifted her off the floor then towards T'Challa. She locked her legs tightly around his hard lower back while her palms rested on his broad shoulders. Her blue eyes stared into his brown eyes. Both of them felt the fire in each others body.

"I love you also," Ororo said. Then she kissed him sweetly on the lips, and it stated her intentions.

Obligingly, T'Challa lowered Ororo onto the bed. The form of love they both expressed lasted for two and a half hours.

Then they took a shower together that was interrupted by a period of delicious kissing. Finally they got out and dressed for the meeting.

Afterwards, T'Challa told his sword to teleport away if it felt uncomfortable with an action he was committing with it.

"I wonder how the Chancellor will deal with our powers," said Ororo. "I think the other world leaders will be afraid to be in our presence because of recent events."

"Imagine what the UN meeting will be like," said T'Challa while he expertly swung the sword clockwise in his right hand.

Ororo exited the bedroom, and she said over her left shoulder.

"Go ahead and prep the jet. I will leave a message for Umba."

"All right," said T'Challa.

Soon after Ororo left an audio message with the house to play for when Umba arrived home from school. She felt sorry for Umba who she remembered spoke on evenings with Enzi over the phone.

Thereafter Ororo flew out the house, and she went to the north side of the property. T'Challa had already elevated the jet from the helipad, and Ororo entered the plane through the side door. Immediately she started to check the computer for the information that Zuni had sent.

Then Ororo buried herself in the work. Meanwhile the jet elevated further, and it rocketed towards the Atlantic Ocean.

Unbeknownst to T'Challa and Ororo was that Malouda the secret society's new leader was meeting with Enzi's mother. The large man showed Enzi's mother pictures taken a day ago of her daughter and Umba together.

"I did not know that they were still together," said the mother.

"Now you do," said Malouda. "If you don't get your daughter in line then there will be consequences."

"Don't threaten me," said the mother sharply. "She will be reprimanded, but don't you dare lay a hand on my daughter. We already made her separate from him like you wanted."

"I have spoken," said Malouda coldly, and he departed from the mother's workplace.

Chapter

The Azores islands were in the Atlantic Ocean off the Portuguese coast. The Wakanda jet passed over the islands at ZULU 22.00 hours. Soon after, the communications computer interrupted T'Challa and Ororo from their work.

The face of a German pilot appeared on the computer screen; soon after, he provided the coordinates for the meeting.

"Thank you," said T'Challa.

Then the pilot disappeared from the screen. Meanwhile Ororo maneuvered a floating holographic document to her left side with her right index finger.

"It says here that Germany had one of the better treatment of mutants in Europe," said Ororo. "Therefore the Chancellor is on our side for the vote."

"That's one down," said T'Challa as he brushed his holographic documents to the left side. Then he took control of the jet from the auto pilot.

T'Challa reduced the jet's speed as he flew to the coordinates. On the horizon the German Chancellor's jet appeared, and it was headed towards the Wakanda jet.

Within minutes, T'Challa shifted the jet to hover mode, and the larger Chancellor's jet followed. Then the two planes lined up side by side. Ororo raised from her seat, and she went to the side door. A sensor on the door indicated that it had aligned with the sensor on the Chancellor jet's door.

"Ready," said Ororo.

T'Challa relayed the information to the German pilot. Then an enclosed circular tunnel extended from the Chancellor's jet, and it locked onto the Wakanda jet side door. Afterwards Ororo opened the door.

T'Challa joined her at the tunnel, and they entered it. The tunnel was made from a rubbery substance, and the floor was a metal ramp. The Chancellor waited at the other end.

The German leader was a medium built man in a blue business suit. He had a welcoming body language, and he extended his right hand.

"He doesn't seem perturbed by us," whispered Ororo so softly that only T'Challa's hyper hearing could pick it up.

"Bein. Good evening T'Challa and Ororo," said the Chancellor.

"Good evening," said the two leaders, and they shook the Chancellor's hand firmly.

"We have much to discuss about the theft," said the Chancellor. "If you would follow me."

Moments later, the three leaders settled in a comfortable suite. Then the Chancellor spoke.

"The reason I wanted the meeting in this manner is to avoid my nation becoming hysterically concerned about my safety in both your presence. As you maybe aware, your reputations as being dangerous has increased," said the Chancellor. "So this is a relatively secret meeting."

"Thanks for your confidence in us," said T'Challa, although he smelled and heard the security outside the door.

"It is appreciated," said Ororo while she scanned the suite for electrical listening devices with her powers, but none were present.

"I'm a practical man and an assured one," said the Chancellor. "As for you Ororo it has been a pleasure to finally meet you. I have admired your work with the climate change issue and the under privileged.

"Which brings me to the crime that we are here to discuss. I want to apologize for the incident."

Ororo crossed her legs, and she leaned forward slightly.

"Thank you for the kind words and the apology," said Ororo.

"What have you gathered so far?" inquired T'Challa. Usually he and Ororo would have had more information on the issue, but the secret service could not glean any intel from the German bank in question.

"Where to begin?" remarked the Chancellor. "I have been told that your donation money was transferred to a specialty account. Once in the account, the 60 million dollars was broken down into smaller sums and distributed to other accounts across the world. It is in the process of moving around that your money disappeared without a trace."

"Who has authorization to do such a thing?" asked Ororo.

"The account manager and his superiors," replied the Chancellor, and he brought his hands together.

"What about the account manager?" probed T'Challa.

"I was informed that the police have ruled that as a suicide. Medication and such were found in the car when they took it out the river," answered the Chancellor.

"Are they sure?" quizzed T'Challa. "From what we understand, they never recovered the body."

"Well the bank was undergoing a merger. He was air marked as being redundant. He even left behind a letter at his home," responded the Chancellor. "Furthermore the bank has been tainted by the theft, and the merger is on the rocks. This merger was very important for my nation's financial sector."

T'Challa picked up on the disappointment in the Chancellor's voice.

"Therefore I want to expeditiously find the culprits involved. So I would like a collaborative effort on our part," said the Chancellor. "Right now, the theft, the investigation, and the account manager have not reached the media. We have a lid on that for the next forty eight hours. When the news does break I would like the culprits to be in custody at the same time."

"Working together will not be a problem," said T'Challa.

"So where do you want to start?" inquired the Chancellor.

T'Challa and Ororo glanced quickly at each other, and then they faced the Chancellor.

"The account manager," the couple said in unison.

"Very well. But please try to keep incognito. I still want deniability when everything ends," said the Chancellor.

Afterwards T'Challa and Ororo departed from the Chancellor's jet. Back on their jet, Ororo brought up a point with T'Challa.

"If the situation was reverse. Would we allow the heads of a another country to snoop around Wakanda?" asked Ororo.

"It would depend on what they were looking for," replied T'Challa.

"It is interesting. We will have to come back to this at some point," said Ororo.

Then T'Challa piloted the jet towards Germany. Meanwhile Ororo slipped to the second compartment. She checked for the spare clothes in a draw. Eventually she found the items she wanted.

Moments afterwards Ororo returned to the seat. T'Challa turned to her and a smile came on his face. Ororo also smiled.

She wore sunglasses and a headscarf hid her white hair. Beside those items, Ororo had on a sleeveless black jacket, a white tee shirt, long black leather pants, and boots. Gloves were on her hands.

"There is the baseball cap and jacket that you wore the last time in the back," said Ororo.

"Got you," said T'Challa as he turned on the jet's stealth mode.

Then Ororo returned to her research and T'Challa contacted Wakanda's secret service for information on the account manager's house.

Chapter

Metzler entered his apartment that was in the Norwegian Sea side town of Risor. He did not trust the plastic surgeon that changed his face so he wore a fake short beard and mustache. Moreover he tried his best to avoid CCTV cameras.

He was a solidly built man, thirty three years of age, and smart. He had no intention of spending the money he stole from Wakanda any time soon. He would wait until the heat had passed. The small sum he had converted into hard currency were inside Tupperware cases under his bed.

He was after the easy life and the impending job loss played no part in his decision to steal the money.

Furthermore he knew that the monies were intended for an immigrants foundation and that the organisation had planned to assist other humanitarian foundations in Africa with half of the money.

Still Metzler did not care and he was confident that he would get away with the theft.

Chapter

Metzler had lived in a two level house outside of Berlin. T'Challa and Ororo teleported to the house late in the night.

The Black Panther scanned the area with his heightened senses while Ororo used her tools to open the back door lock. Expertly Ororo overcame the lock, and she entered the house. T'Challa looked around once again; eventually, he slipped inside.

They kept the lights off because of their night vision. Immediately Ororo scanned for hidden rooms. While T'Challa carefully went through waste paper baskets and the computer. After an hour they found nothing to link Metzler to the theft.

"What do you think?" asked T'Challa. "Is he innocent?"

"No. This is too co incidental," said Ororo. "He and the money disappearing at the same time."

Her words prompted T'Challa to recollect the information on Metzler. The file stated that Metzler grew up in an orphanage, he was a bright student at school, and he was at the bank for ten years.

"Then he is alive somewhere, " said T'Challa. "Most likely he would have needed a new identity and new documentation to go along with it."

"Then lets check out the fake ID providers in the country," said Ororo.

"Okay," said T'Challa.

Subsequently they returned to the jet. T'Challa checked the security system and the jet was still invisible; moreover, it was outside the flight paths of other planes.

Meanwhile Ororo requested the information on the ID providers from the spy androids stationed in Germany. In five minutes, one name was sent to the main computer on the control panel. The person was named Adler, but no picture of him or current his location was available. It was suspected that he did work for a weapons smuggling group in the country.

"Then lets inquire about Adler from the weapons smugglers," said T'Challa.

Consequently Ororo requested the new information and the response came instantly along with pictures of the suspects.

"They are in Saxony and the German secret service are currently building a case against them, so they have a mole inside," said Ororo. "We will have to be careful then."

"All right," said T'Challa.

Afterwards Ororo piloted the jet to the destination. While T'Challa took the opportunity to call Umba. But Umba's communicator had a busy signal at first.

Who could he be talking to? T'Challa pondered, because the fifteen year old had no other friends than Enzi.

Afterwards Umba came on the line. The conversation was brief and predictable. How was school? It was fine. Are you doing your home work? Yeah. We will call you later. Okay.

Then T'Challa ended the call and he hoped that Umba would learn from his experience with Enzi. Moreover T'Challa wondered who caused the break up.

Eventually the jet arrived at the location that was a club. At once, the sensors intercepted encrypted transmissions from a building across the street.

"That must be the German secret service," said Ororo.

"They may come in when things get messy," said T'Challa.

"Then we will make it quick."

Subsequently the couple teleported into an unlit alley. T'Challa concealed the sword in his jacket; moreover, the weapon was shielded from metal detectors.

Afterwards the couple strode to the Haus club. Several punk and Mohawk hairstyle partygoers were at the entrance.

Chapter

The burly bouncer took one look at the attractive Ororo and he allowed her in free. T'Challa tried to enter behind her, but the bouncer blocked him.

"I'm with her," said T'Challa.

"Doesn't matter to me," said the bouncer as he towered over T'Challa. "You still have to pay."

It was too early to cause a scene thought T'Challa.

Therefore he paid the bouncer with the US currency he had in the jacket pocket.

"I'll be getting that back soon," said T'Challa as he passed the bouncer.

"Yeah right," said the bouncer.

Inside the club was jammed packed; moreover, it was loud with throbbing electronic music. T'Challa controlled his hyper hearing to avoid a headache. Then he and Ororo checked the locations of the exits.

Then the couple maneuvered to the higher level, and they spotted the weapons smugglers. The group comprised of five men. The ten other men around them were security.

The leader of the smugglers was named Haus; furthermore, he had short black hair and a hard face. This was the person T'Challa and Ororo headed for.

As expected, the security formed a shield around the smugglers as the couple approached.

"We want to speak with Haus," said T'Challa.

"Who wants to speak with him?" grunted a bodyguard.

"I rather tell him in person," said T'Challa.

The bodyguard walked up to T'Challa's face.

"Move away," said the bodyguard.

In a flash T'Challa's hands moved to the bodyguard's neck. Four fingers struck several of the bodyguard's nerves. Suddenly the man fell to the side. Instantly the rest of the security converged on T'Challa.

All the while, Ororo headed towards the smugglers. She clenched her fists, and around them were barely visible electrical charges. Consequently she punched anyone who attacked her. In the background she heard the screams and bones being broken of the bodyguards from T'Challa's punishment.

Eventually Ororo leapt onto the table in front of Haus. The girls that were around the smugglers fled. Immediately the men attacked her, and she shocked them except for Haus.

Ororo lifted her right leg sharply then she swung it at Haus. Subsequently her boot struck him in the face. The man fell onto the red couch. Then Ororo took control of Haus's right arm, and she pushed him onto the edge of the table. Quickly, Ororo withdrew the knife from her waist. Then without warning, Ororo stabbed her small knife into the table inches from Haus's face.

"Where is Adler?" shouted Ororo in German.

Haus blurted out what Ororo demanded.

Ororo pushed away Haus and she turned to T'Challa.

"I have it," she shouted.

As planned, both T'Challa and Ororo headed for the balcony, and they leapt off it onto the first floor.

Out the corner of his left eye, T'Challa saw that the bouncer was charging into him. The Black Panther stood on his toes and he inhaled deeply while his right fist connected to underneath the bouncer's jaw. Instantly the large man fell backwards in a blacked out state.

Subsequently T'Challa took his money from the bouncer's shirt pocket.

"Told you," he said.

Thereon, T'Challa and Ororo made it to one of the exits, and they emerged from the building in a hurry. They headed for a nearby alley; subsequently, the couple teleported to the jet.

Chapter

"That went well," said Ororo. She settled into the pilot chair and made use of the armrests.

"Sure did," remarked T'Challa as he dropped his jacket into one of the passenger seats. "Let's hope that Haus does not tip off Adler of our impending visit."

"Well we can't give Adler too much time to get away."

Immediately Ororo plotted a course for the German state Baravia. On the journey, she and T'Challa worked on the UN countries information.

Finally the jet arrived over Adler's residence. Then the couple concentrated on the new task.

Firstly Ororo created an electro magnetic pulse on the residence. Consequently all the power went. Afterwards T'Challa teleported to the front of the building while Ororo flew quickly to the back.

Then T'Challa kicked in the front door of the one level residence. His eyes shined in the dark. Then T'Challa realized that he was in the living room because of the furniture he saw.

Meanwhile he smelled both Ororo and someone else. The strange scent was nearby.

"Adler," shouted T'Challa.

The flame from a lighter came from a corner on T'Challa's left.

"Who are you man?" shouted Adler, and he waved a gun at T'Challa.

Suddenly Adler turned to his right, because his body unconsciously sensed danger in that direction. To Adler's horror he saw two gleaming eyes in the darkness coming ever closer to him.

"Back!" shouted Alder, and he fired wildly at Ororo.

Simultaneously T'Challa leapt full stretch at Adler. He seized Adler's gun hand and then squeezed the inside of the man's wrist with his thumb. Meanwhile, T'Challa's shot his right knee into Adler's stomach.

Adler squirmed; consequently, he dropped both the gun and the lighter. The strike to the gut took the wind out of Adler and he crumpled to the floor.

Then T'Challa turned to Ororo.

"I'm all right," she said.

Then they kissed briefly. Afterwards Ororo opened her left palm, and she created an electrical current. The current illuminated Adler's face.

The man cowered in the sight of the power.

"What do you want?" Adler mumbled in German.

"Have you seen this person?" asked Ororo in German while she held out her kimoyo with Metzler's picture on the screen.

"No. No I have never seen that person before," replied Adler, and he sniffled a little.

"Are you sure?" inquired Ororo.

"Yes I'm sure," answered Adler.

"Who have you recently done work for?" interrogated T'Challa.

"Several people. But I don't keep records, because that is bad for my line of work."

"Then you are of no further use to us," said Ororo.

As a result, Adler believed his life was in danger; therefore, he tried to save himself.

"Wait, wait, check the plastic surgeon, sometimes her clients come to me afterwards," said Adler.

"What's her name and where is she?" probed Ororo.

Chapter

Adler was taken unconscious and bounded into the jet. Soon afterwards the plane headed for Hamburg.

"Do you have doubts that we are on the right track?" asked Ororo as she leaned against T'Challa.

"No."

"Me neither."

T'Challa brought his left arm around Ororo, and he enjoyed her sweet fragrance. Furthermore he liked these quiet moments with her.

Subsequently Ororo gently ran her right hand along T'Challa's arm.

The holographic documents slowly moved in front of them. While on the main computer were details on Dr Aaline.

The plastic surgeon ran a legitimate business that was not even suspected by the either the German secret service or the federal police for being involved in helping criminals.

Moreover Aaline lived in a skyscraper penthouse.

T'Challa watched the clock and it was 3.00 am.

"We should call Aaline to see if she is in," he said.

"I'll place us outside the apartment," said Ororo.

Then she instructed the jet to hover outside the 112 floor of the skyscraper. Meanwhile T'Challa called the number that was given in the doctor's file.

Aaline answered in a sleepy voice; subsequently, T'Challa ended the call.

"She's there," he said.

"Okay," said Ororo while she positioned herself by the door.

Thereafter she exited the jet, and then she flew out towards a window. The lights were off in the penthouse.

Then Ororo concentrated a beam of plasma energy from her right first finger. She applied the beam to the window; subsequently, the plasma energy melted the plated glass. As a result an opening was made.

Ororo glanced behind her at T'Challa who waited by the door. She winked at him. Consequently T'Challa understood the message, and he leapt out the plane. Ororo caught him with manipulated air currents and she brought him close to her.

Then Ororo and T'Challa entered the penthouse. Suddenly Ororo saw the quick bio electricity of three persons headed for her.

Chapter

Thus Ororo increased the air pressure in front of her and it repelled the attackers over various items of furniture.

Meanwhile T'Challa darted for the bedroom. A light came from the room and when T'Challa busted in he found Aaline gathering her belongings in a travelling bag to flee.

The plastic surgeon was forty five years old; moreover, she had short blonde hair.

She did not scream when T'Challa entered; furthermore, she allowed him to approach her. As T'Challa was in range, Aaline slashed a knife at his face.

However T'Challa caught her hand before she could inflict damage. Afterwards T'Challa raised his kimoyo in front the doctor and he could tell that she had seen the face on the screen before.

"I want to know what he looks like now," said T'Challa.

"I don't keep records. I can't remember" said Aaline.

T'Challa stared intensely into her green eyes.

"Doctor. Please don't play games with me," he said.

Aaline realized that he was neither the secret service nor the police. That he was a totally different person who may not play by the rules.

"Okay," said Aaline.

Consequently T'Challa released her arm, and she took out a case from her travelling bag. She opened the case, and she took out a portable computer hard drive. Then she attached the hard drive to her lap top computer.

An encrypted file appeared on the lap top screen; thereafter, Aaline ran a decryption program and she entered a password. Subsequently Metzler's old face appeared next to his new one.

Then T'Challa attached his kimoyo to the lap top, and he copied over the information. Meanwhile Ororo entered the room.

"Problems?" asked Ororo.

"We got his new face," replied T'Challa.

Then T'Challa applied pressure to a nerve on Aaline's neck and she lost consciousness. Afterwards T'Challa and Ororo left the room. As they headed for the window, T'Challa saw the body guards sprawled silently on the floor.

Within seconds the couple entered their jet and it flew off. Then T'Challa awakened Adler, and the prisoner recognized Metzler from Aaline's picture.

"Thanks. That was not so hard," said Ororo.

Then they asked him for Metzler's new passport numbers; thus, he gave it to them from his memory.

"Will you let me go now?" asked Alder sheepishly.

"No," replied Ororo.

Then T'Challa made Adler unconscious again with pressure applied to a nerve. Afterwards Adler was dropped off at a park.

Subsequently T'Challa contacted the German Chancellor, and he sent the Metzler information along with Adler's and Aaline's locations.

"Thanks," said the Chancellor. "I'll have my people work on it. But we have a new situation. We had locked down the bank and the employees associated with the issue. But someone has talked and a rumor has started on the Internet. So it is imperative that we find Metzler quickly."

"We got it," said T'Challa.

Chapter

Ororo sent Metzler's new identity and the European passport number to Wakanda's secret service. The hope was that an urban area CCTV camera may have caught Metzler somewhere in the world.

"We should also check for additions like beards and moustaches," said T'Challa to the head of the secret service.

Results came thirty minutes later. A fifty per cent match came from Risor in Norway. The picture was distorted because the person wore a cap and his head was slightly down. Subsequently the couple relayed the information to the German Chancellor.

"I'll speak with Norway then and see if we can reach some kind of arrangement," said the Chancellor.

"That will be good," said T'Challa.

Then the couple headed for the northern Europe country.

Chapter

It was 6.00 am in Risor. Metzler was spotted in the market; therefore, that was where T'Challa and Ororo started their hunt. T'Challa was acquainted with Metzler's scent from the house; thus, he tried to pick up on it at the market.

"Nothing," said T'Challa.

"Let's check those apartments on that side," said Ororo.

The apartments were a few blocks from the market; moreover, they had a great view of the Norwegian Sea.

Eventually T'Challa and Ororo stood in front the first of three apartment units. Then T'Challa caught Metzler's scent.

"He's in this one," said T'Challa.

Subsequently they entered the building, and T'Challa tracked the scent to the second floor then to apartment 4.

Suddenly Ororo heard a noise behind her. Thus she turned around whereupon her eyes came upon an elderly woman.

"May I ask why you are sneaking around there?" inquired the old woman.

Then T'Challa heard a running noise in the apartment.

Metzler heard her, thought T'Challa.

Therefore he crashed in his right shoulder into the door and it was pushed open. In an instant, he saw as Metzler dived through the window.

T'Challa gave chase and he leapt out the same window. Subsequently he landed on his feet. Immediately he looked at his surroundings and he witnessed as Metzler yanked a driver out of a car; thereafter, he sped off.

Ororo flew out the window and she floated above T'Challa.

"I see him," said Ororo and she pointed her right hand at the car that was travelling at maximum speed.

Simultaneously Metzler cut across a gas tanker on the road. The gas tanker driver lost control of the vehicle. The tanker leaned to the right while it swerved towards the side walk. A stunned jogger stood in line of the impact.

"Okay," said Ororo.

Chapter

Then she extended her left hand. Subsequently Ororo's right hand manipulated an air pressure that cushioned the tanker. Meanwhile her left hand created an electrical disturbance in Metzler's car; as a result, the car's battery died.

Despite Ororo's efforts, the tanker still neared the jogger, therefore, T'Challa teleported to the scene, and he grabbed the person. Half a second later, he teleported out of the danger.

Miraculously the tanker slid onto the sidewalk, but it did not explode because of the cushioning.

Meanwhile T'Challa ensured that the jogger was all right before he headed for Metzler's car. Also Ororo flew at the tanker, and she looked to see if the driver was seriously injured. He was not therefore Ororo went towards the stalled car.

Metzler attempted to run from the car; however, Ororo slammed him into the asphalt with a gust of wind.

Subsequently T'Challa appeared nearby, and he approached Metzler. Then T'Challa raised Metzler roughly.

"You have something that belongs to us. We want it back," said T'Challa.

"You will never see that money again," said Metzler. "And isn't your country mega rich. So what if I took some off your hands." Then he chuckled.

"Your a disgrace," said T'Challa.

Then he shot his forehead into Metzler's face. The impact broke Metzler's nose and sent a shock to his brain that knocked him out.

Ororo landed next to T'Challa, and she was speaking with the German Chancellor over her kimoyo.

"We got him," said Ororo. "We'll hand him over. But where exactly?"

Afterwards Ororo ended the call.

"We will drop him off at the German secret service headquarters in Munich. Someone will be waiting for us," said Ororo.

"Okay," said T'Challa. "Is the driver all right?"

"Yes he is. What about the jogger?"

"Shaken up."

"Lets check the apartment before we leave," said Ororo as she observed the bloodied Metzler.

Soon after the couple returned to the apartment, and they quickly discovered the hidden money.

"I wonder where he hid the rest?" Ororo asked herself.

Subsequently T'Challa and Ororo carried Metzler to Germany. Whereupon German telepaths took the information on the monies whereabouts from Metzler's mind.

He had placed a percentage in the tax haven state Delaware in the United States and in London. The people he dealt with had asked no questions and he provided no proper identification.

The rest of the money he had converted into several currencies and he had them circulating in several accounts until the time he needed them.

Chapter

The gag order was taken off the media, and Metzler was presented to the courts.

In a statement to the media, the German Chancellor stated that the public should feel confident that their money will be protected.

Chapter

Ororo shook her head as she came to grips with the decision she had to make. She looked at the communication monitor where the UN Secretary General awaited her response.

"We will do it," said Ororo.

"Thanks for seeing things my way," said the Secretary General. "See you at the Assembly."

Then he disappeared from the screen.

Subsequently Ororo closed her eyes, she held her nose bridge, and then she groaned softly in frustration.

Afterwards she opened her eyes, and she composed herself. Thereafter she went to find T'Challa.

He was downstairs in the living room speaking with Umba. T'Challa sensed her and the fact that she was displeased over something.

"What is it?" he asked.

"They want to negate my mutant powers and your abilities. It is the only way that we can attend the vote," replied Ororo. "So I agreed."

"What will they use to do that?" inquired T'Challa. "Did they tell you."

"It's a chemical called B24. We have to go tomorrow to get the injections," replied Ororo. "But it is a minor sacrifice if we are to get this mutant policy passed."

"Agreed," said T'Challa.

"And there is something else. We have to go alone to the meeting. No entourage or guards," said Ororo.

"They are really that afraid of us," said T'Challa. "Okay then."

Then they hugged each other.

Subsequently Umba settled in for the night. While T'Challa and Ororo finished their research afterwards they made passionate love.


End file.
